


Lazy morning with...

by wickedsingularity



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Scars, Smut, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedsingularity/pseuds/wickedsingularity
Summary: Lazy morning with Jim and Leonard, one drabble for each of them.





	1. Lazy morning with... Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lazy morning with Jim. A day off, and she contemplates how much she admires him._

# Admiring

The light in the room was not too dark, not too bright. Just right for a pleasant awakening. It was quiet, only the hum of the warp core could be heard. I reached over to the bedside table and tapped gently on the PADD that laid there. 0645 hours. For a split second I felt panic rush through me, until I remembered I had the day off. I melted into the mattress with relief. Then I turned around and snuggled closer to Jim, and closed my eyes trying to get back to sleep.

But, my body was so used to getting up at this hour, that it was impossible to get anymore rest. I huffed a bit, and opened my eyes again. Jim was sleeping soundly.

He had never been, and would never be, a morning person. But he always pulled himself out of bed every morning long before me, to be the captain of Starfleet's flagship. So, on the odd chance he had the luxury of sleeping in, I always woke before him.

My pointer finger reached up to follow the curve of his nose, barely touching. Two fingers danced in the air above his lightly parted lips, feeling his deep, slow breaths. My hand shook a little, my body still weak from sleeping, and I accidentally touched his lips. He let out a breathy sigh and I pulled my hand back and froze, eyes snapping up to his. But, thankfully, he didn't wake.

The past month had been rough. We had travelled through a treacherous part of space and it had put a real strain on my captain and my ship.

I glanced at the well healing cut above his eyebrow. We had lost gravity while navigating through an asteroid belt, and before Scotty could find out what went wrong, gravity came back, and Jim had fallen straight down onto Hikaru's console, banging his head. He'd been unconscious for a few hours, and seeing as I was already stressed from being overworked in Engineering, I had fussed over him even more than Bones.

Jim refused to let Bones use the dermal regenerator on his cut. So, this was going to join the other battle scars he had. As if knowing what I was thinking about, Jim fidgeted a bit and turned a bit more towards me, allowing me to see all his scars. One below his lip, that I knew was from that barfight that Admiral Pike saved him from. Another on his cheek from the whole ordeal with Khan. And on his other cheek, from his fight with Krall.

I understood why Jim didn't let Bones regenerate his skin. He wanted to be reminded of what had happened, what could have happened, what had been lost, and what had been saved. He needed the reminder every morning when he looked in the mirror. I had seen it a few times, on particularly hard days, his eyes moving from scar to scar.

My heart swelled. Jim was a good man. He took the job as captain very seriously, always performed above and beyond what was expected of him, and I was so proud. So incredibly proud of everything he had achieved at such a young age. So incredibly proud of everything that he was, his morals, his skills, and his intelligence. I moved to kiss his hand, which was resting just next to my face.

"Done staring, sweetheart?"

I started, and glanced up to see Jim's bright blue eyes dancing in front of me. "Never," I quipped back.

"It's our day off. Why aren't you sleeping?" His voice was gravelly, and it did things to me.

"I'm so used to waking up early, you know how my internal clock hates me."

"I need to get you a new clock," Jim mumbled, and wrapped his arms around me to pull me close to him.

"Yes, please."

"If you can't sleep, at least let me snuggle you, so I can sleep a bit more."

I wound my arm around him and let my cheek rest just below his clavicle, breathing him in. "Have I told you lately that I love you, James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Not for a few hours." He kissed the top of my head, one of his hands starting to draw lazy circles on my back.

"Well, I do. I love you."

"I love you too, Supernova."


	2. Lazy morning with... Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Lazy morning with Leonard. She takes advantage of his morning wood._

# Good morning, darlin'

It was the hard cock pressing against her ass that woke her. Leonard had his hands wrapped tightly around her, his breath hard against her neck.

"Len?"

There was no answer. He was still sleeping. But she wanted him.

Experimentally, she wiggled her ass against him. Leonard let out a sound between a sigh and a groan, but it didn't wake him. She took his hand that rested on her waist, and pulled it gently up to her breast. Instinctively it seemed, he cupped it. Then she wiggled against him again.

"Lee..." she moaned. The feeling of him so hard against her back made her all wet and needy. She laid her hand above his, and made his squeeze her breast, while grinding against his erection.

She could feel him waking up behind her. Slightly confused sounds came from him, until his brain caught up with his body. "Darlin'?"

"Need you, Lee..." she begged. "Please."

A string of curses slipped from his lips, before his knee nudged between her thighs, making her lift one to give him room. His hand slipped from her breast, grabbing his cock. She felt him pump it a few times, before pushing against her, coating himself in her slick.

"Please, Lee."

"When you beg, love..." His voice was gravelly as he slid inside her, and her breath left her.

Sleep still weighing on them both, Leonard stayed still, just wanting to feel her around him. He held her tight against his front, feeling her entire body against his. Lips went to her shoulder, marking her as he began to move slowly, so slowly. It was torturous, she needed more friction. But the torture was also so good.

"God, sweetheart... I'm not gonna last long," Leonard whined against her shoulder.

"Me neither." Her hand moved to the back of his head, carding her fingers through his soft hair. She turned her had to capture his lips with her. Leonard's hips stilled for a second as their lips met, but soon picked up the slow, leisurely pace.

His cock filled her so good, and she felt the coil tightening in her stomach. "Lee, Lee, Lee..." she chanted as her hand clawed at the end of the sheet covering them.

Leonard changed the angle slightly and filled her in a way that had her walls fluttering around him. She was so close, she was shaking. And she could tell that he was close too, from the way his lips were attached to her shoulder, his breath hitting her skin like fire.

"Are you close?" he asked, voice muffled.

She hummed breathlessly.

His hand moved down between her legs and easily slid two skilled fingers in between her folds. They found her clit and pressed down on either side of it, tweaking it just enough to have her tumble over the edge.

"Fuck," she groaned, drawing out the last sound as her orgasm washed over her, Leonard's hips still moving. Her whimpers and sighs as she came in waves was his undoing, and he snapped his hips hard against her. His forehead rested on her shoulder and a low groan was wrenched from him as he spilled inside her.

For several long moments, neither of them moved. Her walls were still twitching slightly around Leonard's cock, and she revelled in the feeling of it. But she also needed to see him.

Letting him slip out, she turned around and looked into his face.

"Good morning, darlin'," Leonard said, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

She giggled as she replied. "Good morning, love."


End file.
